


the moon and all the stars

by nerdeo444



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, I can't write smut so I'm not gonna try, Implied Smut, M/M, My babies are happy, scenes that were missing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdeo444/pseuds/nerdeo444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few filler scenes between the first Pynch kiss and the end of TRK. And then one scene post TRK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the moon and all the stars

Adam didn't know what he had felt. The fluttering tingles were something that he thought he would only feel once. With Blue though, it was so different than it was with Ronan. When Adam had first felt those tingles with Blue, he thought it was because he was feeling all those overwhelming emotions, when really, it was just a somewhat intense desire. He wanted Blue more than he felt for her like he should've. With Ronan though, everything felt so.... crushing. 

Ronan made Adam feel every emotion all at once but for completely different reasons. Yes, Adam could admit, he wanted Ronan in the same way he wanted Blue, but at the same time, Adam wanted different things with Ronan than he had with Blue. Putting it into words was harder than Adam thought it would be, and he thought about it for a long time after Ronan walked out after kissing him. The first word that Adam thought of? Safe. 

For the first time, Adam felt he could understand what it was like to feel safe. But as the thought more about it, he realized that it wasn't the first time he felt that way. He felt it every time he stepped foot on Cabeswater's mossy soil. He felt it every time he went to the Barns, the air there filling him with a different type of oxygen that he had only realized he was deprived of after he finally got a taste. He felt it when he spoke to Ronan's mother, Aurora, for the first time and all the times after that. And he felt it when he would go on late night drives with Ronan, with the windows down, speeding down empty, streetlight-less roads and staring at a completely amazing view of the moon and all the stars. 

Ronan made Adam feel safer than anything had. Ronan made him take a couple much-needed deep breaths. Ronan made Adam's radars go haywire for all the right reasons and it was the most relieving feeling Adam had ever experienced. 

But of course, it had taken a lifetime and a half to realize it all. It took a tiny toy car and a first kiss for Adam's brain to finally connect all the dots that had seemingly been lost to oblivion. 

So, now, as Adam sat staring up at the dark, midnight sky, stretching his legs out on the roof of Ronan's childhood home, he let his brain connect those dots. 

Adam took a deep breath.

He looked down to seen Ronan wave Gansey and Blue goodbye as the two left the Barns' driveway. It was probably time he get off the roof anyway, by then. 

So he did. And he made his way to the porch where Ronan was leaning against a white pillar of the entrance to the house that was his again. Adam walked up to Ronan's side, not close enough to touch him, but close enough to sense him tense up slightly. 

Adam took another deep breath.

"Adam," Ronan said. Adam turned his head to see that Ronan was already looking at him; a look that Adam didn't think he'd ever seen Ronan give. Adam held that gaze for a second before kissing Ronan with a passion that he had been holding in for quite a while, thinking that he could be loved and love back without some sort of a catch. No strings attached, just Adam-and-Ronan, because that's what they had become. And that was definitely fine with Adam.

They pulled away just enough to press their foreheads together. 

They both took a deep breath that gave the illusion of slowing time to a completely pause so it was just the two of them with the moon and all the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> The only proofreading this has is me re-reading it ten times and two of my friend looking over it for me. 
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr - nerdeo444


End file.
